The other ending
by Nick410
Summary: A different ending than Gregor and the Code of Claw. Please read it, I believe you'll enjoy it.


_**Hello my readers. This is another fanfic that is based on the genius author, Alot like Gregor. The story line is based upon his/her story, The Not so Happy Ending. This fanfic will be my 5th**__** one and hope you will enjoy it. Please, without any further ado, here is my fanfic!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underland Chronicles!**

**Claimer: I own this! (except for the storyline)**

"I've got to get in closer if I'm going to take him out!" said Gregor.

"Hang on!" said Ares, and suddenly they were spinning over and over, and Gregor found himself directly under the Bane's foreleg. He plunged his sword into the soft flesh. The Bane gave a strangled cry and jerked backward, freeing Gregor's blade.

"Get out!" Gregor cried. "Get out Ares!" He had a terrible sense of dread. Something was wrong about their position, their proximity to the Bane. Even before his bat opened his wings, Gregor knew there was no way they could clear the claws. He thrust his sword in the Bane's direction. The Bane caught Ares' wing, spun him around so they were face-to-face, and pulled him forward. Gregor dropped Solovet's dagger and wrapped both hands around the hilt of his sword. As the Bane was about to sink his teeth in Ares' neck, Gregor's blade pierced the rat's heart.

The Bane made an unearthly sound and rammed his free paw into Gregor's chest. The Bane's claws had penetrated through Gregor's armor and through his chest. The claws seemed to also tear an artery that led to the heart, causing him to bleed profusely.

When Gregor was hit, he was launched into the air and slammed on the stone wall hard. The blood was leaving his body at an alarming rate, but he didn't bother to patch it up. He knew he was going to die, no matter what. Ripred had been wrong that Gregor wasn't going to die, that the prophecy was a fake. His vision was starting to fade but he could see the Bane on his side lifeless and Ares fluttering toward him.

"Gregor!" Ares cried. "No! Please, don't go! I cannot see another on of my bonds die!" Gregor was about to reply until he saw a flash of gold come from behind his bat. It was Aurora and Luxa.

Luxa jumped of Aurora before she could land and ran to Gregor side and laid his head on her lap.

"No! Aurora, find something to stop his bleeding!" Luxa yelled out with tears in her violet eyes. Gregor shook his head in disapproval.

"No, don't trouble yourself. It seems that Sandwich was right, I'm going to die. It's quite okay though, I don't even feel anything." Gregor said as blood poured from his mouth.

"I will never forgive you if you die Gregor!" Luxa cried. At this point, tears have begun to fall down Luxa's cheeks and onto Gregor's bleeding wound.

"I'm sorry then Luxa. Only one of us can live, you need to lead your city as queen. I've fulfilled my job already, you need to do yours." Gregor responded. "Please forgive me for locking you up in the dungeon. I didn't want you to see me like…this. I which I could say bye to my family, and spend more time with you."

"Don't say such things! You're going to make it!" Luxa said. She tried to lift Gregor up, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He slid his hand down and intertwined it with Luxa's. His hand was burning warm.

"You won't be able to. Heh, at 12 years old, I'm going to die. How I wish I could've had more time with you." Gregor said as he leaned up and kissed Luxa. "Please, tell my family I love them. And I hope you know now that I love you." He reached his hand up and stroked her hair back from her eyes and stared into them.

The warmth on his hand suddenly fell to a cold temperature and slid out of Luxa's hand. Then and there, Gregor the Overlander died in the arms of his beloved, the future Queen of Regalia.

Gregor's eyes seemed dull and staring. His eyes stared at everything but saw nothing. The only sound being made in the room was Luxa crying on Gregor's lifeless body.

His body was taken back to the palace in Regalia where it was shown to his grieving family. After a harsh negotiation with Luxa and Grace, the family agreed to have his body buried in the Underland and left without another word.

Gregor's headstone was prepared two days later after he was brought back. It was placed in the front of the palace where everyone could see it. The headstone was made out of smooth obsidian and was carved with these words:

_Here lies Gregor the Overlander_

_Died in the fierce battle between the Bane_

_Brought peace back to humans and gnawers_

_A true hero, at only twelve years of age._

Every day for the past four more years, Luxa had visited Gregor's grave and left a lit torch on a slot next to the headstone. She never would love a man again like Gregor. She stood there, wishing it was her who died instead of Gregor. He had had a family while hers were dead.

"Luxa, you are to be crowned queen in a few minutes. Are you ready?" Aurora said behind her.

"Yes. I'm going to lead my city just as Gregor wanted me to." responded the 16 year old Luxa. She knelt down next to the headstone and put her hand on it. "Don't worry Gregor, you're death will not be in vain. I'll keep the peace between gnawers and humans, even if it costs me my life."

With that, Luxa got on her bat and flew to the arena where she was going to become the queen. There was definitely going to be some changes around Regalia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? What do you think? Please R&R this please, but you don't have to. All I want is your opinion.**

**NOTE: This is about my story Gregor after the Code of Claw. I will be halting the story until further notice. Please understand this my fans. I'm truly sorry.**


End file.
